The Last Moment
by Fandom Muppet
Summary: Another corpse, another face, another victim. Young Johnny hurries off to a supposedly safe place. Though in the jungle, alone and armed only with a pistol the odds don't look very good for him. A oneshot. Perhaps I may think of making it more than one.


Well I kind of forgot all my stories but I have good reason. One: School and Two: My old computer broke but I got my brother's older laptop now that he's got a new one so I'm going to try and write more. I am a huge Dead Island fan and even more with zombies. This was an assignment to write a flash back. The actually flash back will be like _This_ cause my teacher didn't quite get that the part was the actual flash back. Anyways I do not own Dead Island and only well nothing really. Enjoy and please review! :D

* * *

><p>A horrifying roar echoed through the jungle. I quicken my pace slightly. It couldn't have been human, nor could it be an animal. I thought hurriedly. I have never heard an animal sound so….savage. By the way it sounded it had to be close.<p>

I felt the fear creep up on me. I knew I had to get out of there. I started to jog. I wanted to run, but the dense jungle brush made it hard to go faster. I felt my breathing quicken when more growls echoed around. They sounded closer than before. It had to be I was too slow or they were too fast. If I had to choose it would be the first one.

The vegetation slowed me down slightly. The roots and branches seemed to try and claw at me. It was if they didn't want me to get away, that they wanted me to be caught by them. The sound of running footsteps became more and more apparent by the minute. It wasn't that they were catching up that frightened me. It was the fact that it sounded like a lot of foot steps.

The fear felt like weights, that made me lose precious seconds, precious yards. Suddenly I lost my footing and crashed into the ground harshly. My vision blurred when I smashed my head on a rock. No! No! I have to get up! I thought frantically. Their screams were deafening at this point. My vision started to clear and I fought my fear and scrambled up to my feet. "Almost there! Almost there!" I cried frantically as I took off as if demons were on my tail which of course they were. I ran, not even caring if I was heading the right direction anymore. If any direction can get me away from them then it is the right one.

They started to scream even louder. They had probably seen me. I thought, terrified. I could feel them reach for me. I decided to chance a look back and nearly screamed at the sight. There had to be it least four of them. They were pale which contrasted with the blood dripping from their mouths like slobber. They looked like they were rotting and one was missing an arm. All had flesh dripping off their limbs as they ran.

Whipping my head forward again I tried to force my legs to go faster. I pushed myself off a tree as I ran past; one of my legs had buckled. I felt the fear curl in my stomach. I felt like I would be sick but I couldn't stop, my survival relied on my running. Feel desperate and uncaring of the noise I would make, I pulled out a small pistol and fired randomly while running, hoping that I would hit one.

I felt somewhat satisfying as I heard a couple of bodies drop. It didn't matter if they were dead or not, just as long as I can get away. Glancing back I noticed I hit them a good portion of them were motionless, although some were squirming around trying to walk on shattered legs. I continued to run, not glancing back nor slowing.

After what felt like hours I saw the bunker. It was the safe place I heard about on the radio. I felt a large amount of relief. I slowed to a jog and I neared it. I felt my legs buckle and I nearly fell on the ground. I couldn't stop the laughs that bubbled up from my chest. My laughs sounded insane, even to my own ears.

I settled down and picked myself off the ground. It was going to be alright now. I thought relieved. I stumbled to the door, knocking on it loudly. "Hello?" I said out loud. Upon hearing no answer I tried to door. It wouldn't budge. I looked around quizzically. It happened quickly. I was tackled to the ground. My face was shoved into the dirt. I felt panic rush right back into my system. I started to thrash wildly on the ground. Hearing a low growl right by my ear I froze. I could feel warm liquid drip onto my exposed skin.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream as I felt the sharp pain as it bit into my flesh. I tried to struggle, to get away but I had lost too much blood already. I hoped for an adrenaline rush but none came. It continued to tear into me mercilessly. I tried to find my gun, but to my dismay it was hit away. Black started to crawl at the tips of my vision. I reached out a bloodied hand, begging for help silently.

My struggles slowed and the horrible demon continued to bite and scratch. With my vision blurring into nothingness I saw an outline of another one. It didn't look rotten, not yet. It hit the other one. It reached towards me. "I'm sorry for leaving you Jimmy." I slurred, tears making it impossible to see what it was doing. With that last though I finally gave in to the dark. I could hear my best friend's voice in the dark.

"It's so peaceful, right Johnny?"

_I looked over at my best friend, Jim. A man's voice came from the back of the truck. "Do you think we should be worried about that sickness that's going around?" I glanced back at him and gave him a large smile. "Of course it will be fine! It's just like swine flu. It's completely safe! The media likes to make it sound scarier that it really is."_

_Jim smiled at me. "Alright then, this is making a good story to tell the guys back home huh?" He said with a grin. "Yeah, I can't wait to tell them about how nice it is here." I agreed. We went into a comfortable silence. I looked off the side of the road. The jungle was so peaceful. "I feel as if I have no care in the world." I broke the silence. "Just keep your eyes on the road." I could tell he was rolling his eyes. Letting out a laugh I nodded my head. It's so wonderful here. I thought happily. "This is going to be the best vacation ever!" He whooped excitedly._


End file.
